Aubrey Kincaid and the Battle of Hogwarts
by pealet
Summary: Aubrey Kincaid is about to begin her first year at Hogwarts, and nothing could have prepared her for the year ahead. AU/OC.


Kate Kincaid was a perfectionist. She always had been. She married well, worked hard and had a gorgeous baby girl all by the age of twenty-seven. She had been the envy of her friends for quite some time, watching their friend manage to keep her home life in tact while climbing the corporate ladder was something they could only dream about. She had a wonderful relationship with her daughter, Brooke, and still managed to maintain a social life. It was one of the perks of being a perfectionist, really.

So when Kate Kincaid began having an affair, it seemed like the end of the world. Cale was a gorgeous man, sweet and charming - sweeping her off her feet at their first meet. It tore her up, to know that she was risking her perfect life for one man - but love was all too strong a call. She didn't consider the ramifications of her actions, not until a few months later she felt different. Her husband noticed she was gaining weight - an odd occurrence for a woman who kept herself healthy. She started feeling ill, and with the changes in her body, her husband felt it best to take a trip to the hospital.

Where she discovered her pregnancy.

For the second time, Kate was pregnant. Horrified that the new addition to the family would not be her own, he left her. She revealed her news to Cale, who was utterly delighted to hear of the child - but sad for his lover that she was now going through a divorce. He realised at that time that he needed to share a secret with Kate. A secret that he didn't think he'd have to deal with for some time. Something he probably should have mentioned towards the start. It was hard for his kind though, to know when it was appropriate to mention his upbringing.

Cale was a wizard. And there was a fair chance their child would have magical blood as well. Sure enough, Kate gave birth to a girl who they named Aubrey. Sure enough, within time Aubrey began showing signs of magic. It was around the age of one when the two noticed that Aubrey seemed to be able to reach anything she wanted - even if they had placed it purposely out of the way. Fearing for the continuation of her daughters abilities, Kate left Cale and took her daughters with her, hoping that the removal of a magical influence would stunt Aubrey's abilities and allow the three to live a normal life together.

Brooke and Aubrey got a long for the beginning of their lives, and were soon joined by a third child - a boy named Cameron. It seemed Kate was unaware of her pregnancy when she left Cale, and was now the single mother of three children. Desperate to maintain a normal life, Kate decided to keep Cameron a secret from his father. With the addition to their growing family, Kate was forced to leave her job to take care of her children. The perfect woman was single mother, no job and no social life to distract her.

She watched her children grow, pretending she didn't see the signs. Aubrey and Cameron grew close, she noticed, and were forever hauled up attempting 'tricks' that their older sister couldn't. Kate could see her eldest becoming jealous, potentially even hateful towards her younger siblings - but did not have the energy to stop it.

Within a few years, Kate managed to get back on her feet. She re-married, and birthed two more children - a girl and a boy. She and her new husband Sean tried everything to keep Aubrey and Cameron from pursuing their obvious power, but it didn't stop that fateful knock on the door when Aubrey was due to turn eleven.

Tired of trying to keep her daughter's 'talent' a secret, Kate agreed to send her (and Cameron in due time) to a school called Hogwarts. A stupid name, and a ridiculous ideal - but Kate knew it had to be that way. Perhaps, even for her eldest child's sanity. She'd been unable to forge the bond with Aubrey the way she had with Brooke, and it was obvious to both of them. She didn't seem to mind. The little eleven year old girl was more that ready to pursue a life in the world Kate didn't understand.

And Kate was more that willing to let her.


End file.
